Bets
by Thatdammarauder
Summary: This, my dear readers, is the story of Fred and George Weasley, starting out as measly first years on their illustrious career of bets and adventures. (April fools special fic)
1. Chapter 1

Bets

**Hey people! So this is a fic I began a long time ago, and I'm going to post it in several parts, beginning today in honor of Fred and George's birthday: April Fools! So...happy April Fools, I hope you pranked someone today, and enjoy!**

"Hey Freddie. " a young man knelt down in front of a gravestone, his fingers trembling as he put down an envelope. "Do you remember the bets we made? How it started on our first year on the day Ravenclaw won the first Quidditch match of the year? "

There were 2 red-haired boys, dressed in identical robes and Gryffindor scarves, jostling each other.

"Fred."

"Yes George?"

"Who do you think would win?"

"Gryffindor, of course Georgie. Have you gone mad? No doubt from that ill mannered teacher of yours, what was her name? Oh right. Sprout, that disrespectful little girl." Fred did a very convincing impression of their great aunt Muriel, clutching his heart and leaning against the air like it was a cane.

"Fred," George frowned at him, " you of all people should know, our team is not very prepared this year, with McCarney quitting and LeVek grounded by professor McGonagall and all. It must be Ravenclaw, they've got some new players." And then he frowned again to himself, "What was she thinking about? Grounding the best players in Gryffindor?"

"What do you say Georgie, five sickles if Ravenclaw wins."

* * *

Of course, they couldn't help themselves, and thus began an illustrious career of bets.

"Ha." It was the only thing that Fred said to George after he won. There was no "Pay up" or "now give me the money" sort of thing. They both knew that they couldn't possibly have five sickles (just where in Merlin would they get it from?), and if they could, they would sneak to Hogsmeade or buy the supplies for their next prank, or something. So they improvised. It was simply the pleasure of "I win" that fueled them to initiate the next few bets of the school year.

"I bet that you couldn't go stuff itching powder down Professor McGonagall's underpants."

"I bet I could."

"10 knuts of Weasley imaginary money?" Yes, they were actually doing that by then.

"I deserve it."

It was George's turn to say "ha" that time.

-line breaker-

Then in second year, began the introducing.

"Hey Lee, " their voices were already in sync, from practice, no doubt.

"You know why-"

"We wanted you to meet us?"

Poor Lee barely had time to squeeze in a "uh, not really" before the excited Weasley twins started playing "Finish the Sentence" again.

"It's because, my dear apprentice-"

"We have discovered the amazing-"

"-awesome"

"epic-"

"Guys!"

"Art of betting." They finished, their identical faces lighting up with excitement and anticipation.

There was a lingering, great, and almost epic moment of silence before Lee started speaking.

"That's very nice of you. To introduce something that might get me in detention, or trouble with McGonagall-"

"Again-" Fred chimed in.

"Yes, again." Lee didn't seem offended. Instead, he smiled, taking pride in getting several Snape worthy detentions. Then he started grinning, the cheshire-like smirk slowly stretching out on his excited face. "So, when do we start?"

**Reviews, anyone? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ps: I know that they had the map in first year, but just go along...please?**

_"Remember in third year, when we finally stole the Marauders' map?" George laughed bitterly, "Ironic that we have Filch to thank for that."_

_They were there again, at Filch's office, for setting off a dungbomb. A simple dungbomb! But who knew the old hag was smart enough to have an office in the first place? As boring the old git Filch was, his office was the Weasleys' heaven. There were prank materials that had been banned from Zonko's years ago (banned, from _Zonko's_, the store of most things supposedly illegal), magical things like fart sound making spells, old treasured prank photos, everything._

_"Heaven." Fred sighed, staring at the old abandoned items filled with dirt in a way you would stare at a long lost lover. George snickered but caressed an old photo album of the Marauders._

_"You are demented."_

_"You are too."_

_"Can't deny that."_

_There was a long silence of rifling and sorting._

_"Take a look at this Fred," there was a drawer labeled: __**Confiscated and Highly Dangerous**__._

_The twins took one look at each other, grinned, opened the drawer, and began looking._

_"Oy, Fred, look at this."_

_"It's a paper."_

_"It is, but it's in the __**highly**_ _**dangerous**_ _section."_

_"Good point. It's most likely magical."_

_"Prancarious." (It was_ a pranking spell that the Weasley twins found out about, also in Filch's office. It revealed any information relating to pranks._)_

_The paper flinched, leaking ink from nowhere. But it did not form into anything, as they had expected. Instead, the ink laid there tauntingly, in the middle of the crinkled piece of paper. The twins paused, scratching their chins thoughtfully._

_"Must be protected from revealing spells."_

_"Shame."_

_"This paper is as stupid as the Slytherins."_

_The paper was soaked in ink then, the second the words left Fred's mouth. The ink spread, making words on the paper._

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are highly offended.**_

_**Mr Moony would like to say that he is not that offended (but Slytherins? That's a huge insult) and apologizes for his ill-mannered friends.**_

_**Mr Wormtail also apologizes for the confusement of the messages.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he is, in fact, brilliant and a lot better than those dark, oil stained gits, and therefore, so is the paper.**_

_**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot on the last part only and wants to ask if you are, by any chance, pranksters.**_

_There was a stunned silence that enveloped the Weasley twins- for the first time in their lives, they were speechless._

_"We are! We're pranksters!" They yelled at the map, not even caring anymore that Filch was standing right outside with the disgusting Mrs. Norris, smiling smugly at the thought of the Weasleys cleaning his room._

_"Weasleys, " they heard Filch grunt, "causing trouble in my office, they won't be pranksters after I'm done with them. " He grinned maniacally, petting Mrs. Norris with her disturbingly bright eyes, "Nope, they won't."_

_-line break-_

_"Guess what Lee?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We got detention from Filch again."_

_"I'm very puzzled as of why you're smiling. I thought your schedule was already made up of detentions, it's amazing how you squeezed another one in."_

_"Very funny."_

_"But in all seriousness-"_

_"We got something valuable."_

_"It's a sheet of paper-"_

_"Wonderful. A sheet of paper you say?"_

_"And look at this." They glared, pulling the paper on to the Gryffindor table. And of course, two simultaneous grins had spread onto their faces, making it impossible to keep glaring at Lee._

_Lee wondered idly why he had made friends with the Weasley twins in the first place. He speculated that theory carefully, glancing skeptically at the twins, who were smiling widely enough to contain a whole bucket of dragofula (wizarding bug, causes cheek swellings enough for you to look like a balloon) at a piece of old, battered paper. A whole bucket of dragofula... Lee smiled. A new prank was in order._

_"Aparecium." the recited, putting each of their wand tip on the paper._

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are highly offended that you thought a simple spell would reveal the Marauders' map and wonders why such young, innocent students may have interests to this map.**_

_"So…?" Lee prompted, confused._

_"We're going to keep it, of course, and maybe do some research about the Marauders, you know, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."_


End file.
